roller_coaster_tycoon_madnessfandomcom-20200216-history
The Rides
The rides consist of many rides that visitors of theme parks would ride on. Sometimes, depending on the situation, a certain ride can malfunction, and the mechanic is required to fix that ride. Therefore, riders cannot visit the malfunctioned ride until it is fixed. People can only ride rides/rides' vehicles in certain groups, depending on the size of the queue, from a certain person to the ride's entrance/air gates. When people have finished riding on the ride, they use an exit to get out of that ride's area. Depending on the people's queue size towards the ride/its air gates, and only with areas that have entrances; people, who had already ridden on the ride recently, can ask a ride host to have another ride on that ride. With that request from that host granted, people can stay on their seats of that ride to have another ride on that ride. When the ride needs to be changed, it will close temporarily. Depending on the ride's course or personality, the g-forces, the maximum speed, airtime, the maximum drop height, the weightlessness, the time and the length of that ride's course are calculated dependently. For example, when the roller coaster's vehicle was speeding up, the passengers' actual forces that are acting on them are the passengers' seats pushing these passengers' bodies forward, pushing them into their seats. Passengers always feel the push of acceleration coming from an opposite direction of an actual force accelerating them. This force feels identical to the force of gravity. To capitalize this, g-forces serve as measurements of acceleration forces, where 1 g-force is equal to the force of acceleration due to gravity close to the Earth's surface. When riders travel downwards, they experience positive g-forces. When riders travel upwards, they experience negative g-forces. When turning to the left of the right, they experience lateral g-forces. Airtime refers to the time in which riders on any ride experience either weightlessness or negative g-forces. Ride Categories Roller Coasters Thrill Rides Water Rides Moderate Rides Gentle Rides River Rides Transport Rides Trekking Rides Junior Rides Info Box Ride Screen: This shows a picture of the certain ride, when you click on it, and has the flag button (which allows that ride to open, test or close if the green flag button, an orange flag button or the red flag button was clicked on, respectively), the construction button (which allows you to modify the ride in construction mode), and the delete button (which gives you a choice of either removing or keeping that ride). Statistics: This shows you the maximum amount of airtime, a maximum number of positive/negative G-forces, an hourly capacity of passengers, an excitement rating, an intensity rating and the nausea rating, all on one ride. Modifications: Colour Change: This allows you to change the colour of any part of the ride, using the hex code system. Maximum Speed: The maximum speed of the ride is changeable using this option. Capacity: Change the number of vehicles/trains on the ride. Duration: Change the duration of the ride, in minutes & seconds. Direction: Used on certain rides only, you can change the ride's direction to either clockwise or anti-clockwise. Construction Mode Move the pointer to determine where you build the ride. Also, at the bottom of the ride's area/track piece there are additional supports underneath, unless sufficient construction/landscaping took place underneath. Example of this is that the big columns forming a square and an additional such column that are built underneath the ride's area, with an aforementioned column in the middle of that square, would result in that ride's area to be support by only all these columns. Another example is that the ride's area/track piece would have no supports when built completely on flat land, except for flat land. Place: The ride area's/track piece will be placed, depending where you moved the pointer at. Rotate: The ride's area/track piece can be rotated at any degree (using the provided text box). Raise: The ride's area/track piece can be raised at any height (using the provided text box). Lower: The ride can be lowered at any height (using the provided text box). Entrance: Choose an entrance and find a place where you can build an entrance to the ride's area. Exit: Choose an exit and find a place where you can build an exit to the ride's area. Double: By selecting this option, the ride would double its maximum capacity. Triple: Same as 'Double', but the ride would have its tripled maximum capacity. Track Ride Construction: Only for track rides, you'll find the table which involves track ride construction. You can modify the piece of track that you are intended to build; by either typing in the measurements in any of the height (at an ending point of that piece of track), length, slope angle (at an ending point of that piece of track), banking angle (at an ending point of that piece of track) or direction angle (at an ending point of that piece of track) text boxes; selecting either left of right in the direction box; and/or moving the pointer to a certain position (which affects the direction of that piece of track, depending on where you move that pointer), prior to building that piece. Clicking on the picture of the selected track piece enables you to build that piece of track. When trying to build the piece of track, an arrow, either coloured green or red, tells you that the vehicle would travel forwards/backwards, when travelling over that piece of track, respectively. Straight Piece: A simple straight piece of track, which can be the form of the slope transition, slope, banking transition and/or banked piece, as can be the curve, as explained below. Curve: A piece of track that goes in any horizontal direction. Depending on where you move the pointer, that curve would turn to the left or the right, unless using the direction text boxes. Slope Transition: A piece of track that changes its ending point's angle by a degree number, vertically (using the provided text box). Slope: A piece of track that is completely sloped, vertically. Banking Transition: A piece of track that changes its ending point's angle by a degree number, horizontally (using the provided text box). Banked Piece: A banked piece of track that is banked at a maximum of 90 degrees (leaving out 0 degrees). Track Add-Ons: You'll browse a list of track add-ons. Special Track Pieces: You'll browse a list of special track pieces. Remove: Click this button to delete the piece of track that is connected to the piece of track that you are going to build, or the highlighted piece of track. Tower Ride Construction: Only for tower rides, the construction of the tower rides involves making these tower rides as tall as possible. Just type in the measurement of the tower ride's complete height in the provided text box to increase the height of that tower ride.